K is for Kitten
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Cas finds a sick kitten and wants to keep it so he can make it better. Bobby encourages while Dean doesn't think it's a good idea.
1. C is for Care

**A/N: **Yup, another one for Shadow of Castiel as a fic exchange, and who gave me the prompt of Dean and Cas adopting a kitten. I've been writing too much angsty stuff lately. However, the first part may seem a little dreadful don't worry I promise a happy ending for this one! Also, thought this would be a one shot but it looks like it will be more. Three parter at the most.

**K is for Kitten: **

By: LOSTrocker

**Part One: C is for Care:**

"Mew."

Cas stopped dead in his tracks. He was half way to getting to Dean when the faint soft cry of a kitten caught his attention. Strays were no strangers around Bobby's garage but Cas was use to seeing great big dogs that were the size of lions. He'd hardly seen any cats.

The former Angel stopped a moment to see if he could catch the cry again to see if he could tell where it was hiding. "Mew. Mew. Mew. MEW!" It sounded a lot closer than Cas thought it was. If he had to guess that kitten was coming from one of the cars that were in front of him, and sure enough as he made his way over and lifted up a hood to a beat up old Chevy truck there it was.

The kitten was so small it looked like it could fit in the palm of his hand. It was black, fluffy, and with a pair of sad green eyes that reminded much of Dean's. He looked around for any trace of a mother or siblings and found none. The kitten was lost to the world, and boy did he know how that felt. He couldn't just leave it there. Ever so carefully, he scooped it up in his hand and made his way back to Bobby's house to see if Bobby could offer some advise on what to do here. He knew he would. Bobby always seemed to know what to do.

Cas found Bobby in the kitchen getting a beer. "Hey Cas," Bobby greeted. "Want one?"

"No thank you," Cas turned him down politely. It was way too early for him to start drinking. Besides, he knew what that shit did to him, and didn't like the end result. Sure, that stuff made you feel good at the time, but come after ward and hello hang over. Not so much fun.

That's when Bobby caught the noise of the small animal in Cas' hand. "Wat'cha got there?" Bobby questioned and came up to him to get a better look.

Cas handed it out to him.

"Ah, I see." Bobby looked at it, and could tell that kitten was a small thing, if he had to guess it was the runt of the litter, and the runts never got the good end of the deal. All thought it was clear that it was a runt, he was still way too small and thin for Bobby's liking. By the looks of it that kitten had to been abandoned for awhile now."Where did ya find it?"

"Under one of the hoods of the trunk." Cas motioned with his head back outside.

Bobby explained to him that sometimes animals like that used spaces under cars for warmth, even if they didn't work anymore the sun still hit the vehicle to where it was still a good place for them to keep warm. Cats were a rare thing around here but that didn't mean he never saw them hanging around. They liked to play on his old cars using them for hiding spaces or climbing.

"What should I do Bobby?" Cas asked him. "I didn't want to leave it there, and I want to make him stop crying."

Bobby smiled at him and reached out to place a friendly on his shoulder. "He's probably hungry Cas."

Cas shrugged. He sighed with frustration. If he was an Angel he could easily use his Angelic mojo to at least offer this small creature some sort of comfort, but now that he was human he was freaking clueless and he didn't like that. If he couldn't help this creature than how was he going to help Dean?

Bobby could see that panic look in Cas' eyes. "It's gonna be okay Cas, I think I have some milk in the fridge." Bobby parted from him and hoped that he had some left and Dean hadn't drank it all. He smiled when he opened the fridge door to find that he had a good amount left. "Guess were in luck." Bobby pulled it out and held it up so Cas could see.

Then that was a good sign. Bobby went about his way to get a small bowel from the cabinets. The kitten was too small to help himself. After warming some milk up in the microwave, he told Cas to have a seat at the table, and Cas did so. "He won't be able to do it himself, yer gonna have to help him." Bobby said.

"How?"

Bottles wouldn't work. They were too big, as were spoons or any other sort of utensils he could think of it. It looked like Cas would have to feed him by dipping his finger into the milk and feeding him that way. That would probably be better so the kitten know it was in no harm and would trust Cas enough to let him to do that.

Bobby sat down next to him and had the bowel of milk with him. "Watch me Cas," Bobby instructed by dipping his pinky in the milk and then make his way towards the kitten's mouth. It was still meowing like crazy, and Bobby hoped that this would calm the poor thing down some and get something in his system. There was just one problem as soon as Bobby let his finger dip into its mouth, it wouldn't take the milk. Oh shit, he thought. Bobby hopped that Cas didn't catch that but Cas never missed a beat. He payed attention to everything because thats how he learned how to do things. It was his way of taking everything in.

"What's the matter?" Cas questioned with worry. "How come he's not eating?" Then he remembered a time when Dean was sick and how when he was ill that he didn't eat anything. "Is it sick?"

That kitten was sick, Bobby got it now. It was dying. Dammit. Cas hadn't experienced death yet, and wasn't sure if the former Angel was ready to handle it especially when he'd all ready taken the kitten into his care. Cas had a hard time of letting go of things because he was so new to all of this. However, Bobby tried to remain pessimistic for both Cas and the kitten's sake.

"It could be," Bobby some what lied. Now, that Cas was human he could lie to him easier. He hated to do so but this what he liked to call handling things with caution. Hell, for all he knew the kitten could make it. Cas was a good care giver. Dean was still alive wasn't he? Angel or not.

Cas hunched in his chair some. Feeling somewhat defeated. Bobby could see the sadness all ready working up in those baby blues of eyes. "Hey, don't worry Cas, c'mon, why don't ya try?" Bobby asked and grabbed Cas' wrist and asked him to dip one of his fingers in. He used his pointer. After he coated some on there he let it drift up to the kitten's mouth and smiled when he found some suckage there. The crying stopped for now.

"Well, I be damned." Bobby said with a grin. He had a feeling that if Cas did it the kitten would feel more encouraged. Cas was the one who found it after all so that small thing was now looking at the former Angel as its new mommy, or daddy in this case.

"That's good Cas. You're doin' great!" Bobby encouraged.

That made Cas smile and he waited until the kitten was done before dipping another finger in for some more. "What else should I do?" Cas asked Bobby, not taking his eyes off the creature in his palm.

"Ya could always try talkin' to it." suggested Bobby.

"Animals don't understand us."

"You'd be surprised that they do." Bobby corrected him. "They might not respond the same way we do but they understand what's goin' on. Or if you don't feel comfortable doin' that Cas, ya could try pettin' it, but ya have to gentle 'kay?" Bobby explained and showed him how that was done. Bobby let two fingers rub gently against the kitten's ear telling him that he was good hands and that it was going to be okay.

Cas was taken aback when the kitten stopped drinking enough to take some time to glance towards Bobby's way and gave him a soft : "Mew."

Bobby laughed to himself. "See, told ya." He then looked towards the living room and wondered if that wouldn't be more comfortable for Cas. These old chairs were nasty on the back. "Why don't ya go in the livin' room Cas?" he suggested. "It would be better fer the both of ya."

Cas nodded. Bobby helped him, seeing that his hands were full. He took care of the bowel of milk, while Cas held the kitten close and took his place on the sofa. Bobby put the bowel on the coffee table.

"Do ya need anythin' Cas?" Bobby asked him.

Bobby wasn't surprised that he didn't. Cas never asked for much. He was too busy looking out for others around him. That was the Angel in him, and all though Bobby Singer wasn't too fond of the dicks, Castiel was the exception. That was for damn sure. It looked like he was gaining another son in the process here. Not that he was complaining much. It was just always hard to see one of his boys hurting and he hoped to God or who ever was watching out for them that small kitten would make it, not just for itself but Castiel's sake. This would probably turn out to be a long day, and even a longer night.

**TBC... **


	2. D is for Dean

**A/N: **I'm no vet. I just go along with what I see in movies and what my friends have done to take care of their small sick animals. Some have lived others have died. You shall see what happens to this kitten as the story goes on. BTW: um, I'm not sure where Sammy is in this ficcy. He was in the original draft but took him out and replaced him with Bobby. Oh well, we can just say that Gabriel kidnapped him and is doing naughty things to him!

**Part Two: D is for Dean: **

Dean was starting to feel neglected.

Where the heck was Cas?

He hadn't seen him all day and Cas normally came out with him when he worked on some of Bobby's cars so he could learn about them. Cas was a quick learner. Plus, the fixing part went along a lot quicker when he had an extra pair of hands. Not to mention Dean didn't mind at all to see Cas all greased up. The former Angel Dude looked even sexier when he was covered in it, and Dean wasn't scared to admit to say so either. It was added bonus when it got too hot and it wasn't his fault that they had to take off their shirts.

Dean couldn't take it no more. It was almost lunch time. He had to see what was keeping Cas else where when he should be with him. Okay, correction: Cas could go where ever he wanted. It was just that Dean preferred it when he was with him. He wasn't as lonely, and was that so bad? He thought not.

Dean just made it up to the porch when Bobby stepped out. "Good timin'. I was jest gonna call ya in for somethin' to eat."

"Great, I'm starvin'." he admitted, his stomach started to grumble for some much needed food. "Do ya know where Cas is? I haven't seen him."

Bobby motioned him to come inside to see for himself. Dean followed him in and found Cas in the living room with a kitten in his hand.

"Hello Dean." Cas might not be an Angel anymore but that didn't mean he couldn't sense Dean's presence. That one would be hard to miss. He didn't look his way though. He was too focused on the kitten. Cas would say he was feeling much better about the whole situation. He'd been in here since morning and the kitten was doing pretty well. He was a hungry little thing.

"He found it under the hood of one of my trucks," Bobby answered, seeing the question all ready in his hazel eyes.

Bobby hadn't been the only one to notice how sickly the thing was looking. "Can I see ya. Alone. Jest a sec?"

"Sure,"

Dean told Cas that he would be the next room in if he needed them. Once in the dinning room, Dean asked Bobby: "Wat'cha doin'?"

"What?"

"Yer encouragin' him to keep that thing aren't ya?" Dean demanded.

Bobby crossed his arms. "What if I am?"

Dean face palmed and let his hand run down his face. "Bobby, I saw how small and sick that thing looked. It probably won't make it."

"Ya don't think I've taken that into consideration?" Bobby returned him. "I have, but Dean, in case ya forgotten Cas has he way of takin' very good care of things, and that kitten is doin' good. It could make it."

"Al'right, so what if it does make it...? Then what?"

"What do ya expect? We let Cas keep it." Bobby told him.

"Keep it?" Dean asked with frustration. "Bobby, we barely can get by takin' care of ourselves, the last thing we need is 'nother mouth to feed, and where do ya think we would keep it? Motels aren't too fond of animals. 'Member?"

Bobby chuckled.

"What?" Dean snapped. Was he thinking this was funny? He wasn't. If that kitten didn't make it then it would suck. A lot, and how he was going to help Cas then when neither of them could bring that small thing back... Plus, he should get props here. Wasn't this what they called being responsible? He had everything thought out.

Flash back to not so long ago, Bobby could remember once when Dean had found a stray puppy in the garage, just like Cas had done with the kitten. Dean had went to John and begged him to let him keep it. Dean had always wanted a dog. A boy wasn't a boy without a dog. John, as always was a ruthless sonabitch, who wouldn't let him keep it, and have gave Dean the same speech that Dean was giving him now.

And Dean remembered. The scary thing was on how much he sounded like John, and how he hated him after wards. He couldn't do that to Cas. He sighed. "'Kay, if it makes it then Cas can keep it... Where would it stay though Bobby?"

"Ya idjit, where do ya think?" Bobby returned his question with his own. "Look, it can stay here. I wouldn't mind the extra company. 'Sides, might help with some of the mice we got runnin' round here."

Dean smiled. "Bobby, I've said it before and I'll say it again: yer awesome!"

Bobby just smirked and told him: "I know." He looked over Dean's shoulder back at Cas. "Ya should get that boy to eat somethin'. I've been tryin'. He's too damned determined right now."

Dean returned to Cas' side. What his father did, denying him companionship of pet, he wouldn't do for Cas. If Cas wanted, then he would let him keep the thing. If it lived. If it didn't, he would let Bobby handle that one. It would be payback for all of it. What could he say? Payback was a major bitch.

The kitten was resting now, and Dean hoped that's all it was doing. Cas was looking exhausted. That was because one: he hadn't eating much according to Bobby, and he was putting all his energy into the small thing in his hand. It was tiring. Dean knew that all too well.

"C'mon Cas, ya gotta eat somethin'." Dean told him. "Let me hold the little guy fer awhile, then after yer done, ya can have him back 'kay?"

Cas would end up doing what Dean told him to. The kitten must have none that it was being passed on to someone else because as soon as it was in Dean's larger hand, it started crying out again. Cas went to retrieve the kitten, but as he watched Dean do as he and Bobby had done – placing a finger in the milk and giving it to him that way, and seeing the kitten go quiet and drinking again, Cas knew that it would be all right.

Dean laughed as he felt the kitten's mouth on his finger. The whiskers tickled. "There ya go little guy! Drink up!" Dean coaxed him.

Bobby had made them something small for lunch, just a couple of sandwiches. Of course, leave it to Dean to ask for some more. That boy's stomach was a bottomless pit, even more so now that he was out from Hell. They took shifts. One would eat while someone made sure the kitten did. It even found its liking to Bobby when it hadn't the first time it tried.

It went on like this well into the night. Finally, Cas couldn't hold up anymore. As much as he wanted to, he gave into sleep because he learned that was one thing that humans needed. He didn't get much by any means. He was too worried about the kitten.

Dean would let Cas rest. He was use to staying up all hours of the night keeping eyes on some one else. It was his turn with the kitten. Bobby was out on a store run getting more because by the looks of it they would be out before morning. When he'd gotten back, the kitten was asleep, and its original master had called it quits for the night.

"What should we do now?" Dean asked Bobby.

"All we can do. Wait."

Dean wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep but when he'd awoke it was morning again. The first thing he looked for was Cas. Then the kitten. Cas had the kitten in his arms and a smile on his face and Dean could see why Castiel was smiling so. The kitten was much more lively this morning. At the current moment, he was trying to make his way up Cas' arm.

"Well, looks whose up." Bobby made his presence known that morning. The boys hadn't moved from the living room. He smiled when he saw the kitten. Then he glanced towards with a look just oozing with: "I told ya so!"

Dean just gave him an roll and went back to Cas. Cas looked up at Dean. "He's okay."

"'Course he is," Dean replied. "Ya were the one who was lookin' after him."

"I have something to confess Dean, I was... Worried that I wouldn't be able to do this." Dean knew he wasn't just talking about taken care of the kitten, but the human thing, being able not just to take care of himself but taking care of others as well.

Dean let his head rest on his shoulder and whispered. "I knew ya could."

Any doubts now of how Cas felt about becoming human vanished with those words. Leave it to Dean to make him feel like he was worth something and could achieve anything when he himself didn't.

**TBC..**.


	3. N is for Name

**A/N: **IRL stepped in and happened. Hence why I hadn't had time to update this. Just a warning this part contains corniness. I had the worst time coming up with a name. Then I thought of the name of the author who gave me the prompt in the first place and found it would fit. Shadow of Castiel, this one is so for you! Last part. Finale. No more. For real. I mean it.

**Part Three: N is for Name:**

The kitten that Cas had found was growing into a healthy size within the next few weeks. Dean and Cas still had to help feed it but it didn't complain. That's what the two were doing at the moment. It was nice August day and decided that it would be a good idea to have lunch outside – all of them. They tried to get Bobby to join them but he had one excuse or another saying that unlike them he had work to do (when in reality – he just wanted his boys to have some alone time).

While the kitten was enjoying it's milk, Dean and Cas were savoring up a well made BLT that Cas was proud to say he made it himself though the only arguments he had was with the knife. He was still getting use to human tools and how they worked. Thankfully, it had only been a small cut and Dean had taken care of it by washing it off, setting a band aid around it and sealing off with a get well soon kiss.

As tasty as the milk was, the kitten took a break and noticed that his two daddies were eating something else, something that looked a little more interesting. It was Dean's turn so the kitten was in his lap and when Dean wasn't looking the kitten went to swat at some of the turkey that had been dangling down. Dean felt the kitten shift his weight some and caught him just time before he held up his half that he'd been nippling.

"Whoa. No, no." Dean told him. "This is people food, not kitty food."

The kitten pouted at him, and here he thought Sam and Cas had the cutest puppy eyes ever. Well, in this case it would be a cat's eyes but still. How adorable were those big green peepers looking up at him.

"He can't have a little piece?" Cas asked him.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Cas," Dean said. "Maybe when he's older, but not right now."

Since the kitten didn't like that answer he gave Dean the tail and jumped over to Castiel seeing that it was more likely that he would be getting a treat from him.

Dean just laughed. "Oh, I see how it is."

The kitten went on to ignore him. All though, he didn't mind it when Dean scratched him behind the ear. He earned a soft purr, in other words all was forgiven for now. He was still hoping some human food. It looked way better than the milk that he'd been living off of for weeks now.

"It won't be long until he'll be able to get some hard food in his system." Dean informed Cas. "We also should make an appointment with the vet to get his first shots." Dean continued, all ready making a list in his head. He had to stop himself. He was starting to sound responsible. He would just blame it all on Cas later. Cas was rubbing off on him more than he gave credit for. "One of Bobby's friends is a vet. A nice one too, she might be able to hook us up with a good deal."

Cas nodded along, not really sure what shots were or why the kitten needed it. "It's jest so he won't get sick or catch anything Cas," Dean explained. He saw the questions swim up in those blue eyes of his. Cas was still learning. Dean would be more than ready and willing to teach him anything he wanted. All the former angel had to do was ask. Ask and you shall receive right? "We don't want him to get sick do we?"

"No." Cas answered without hesitation. He never thought he could latch on to something else – well, other than Dean anyway. He was starting to wonder if this was what it was like to be truly to be human. To be human was to take care of others, and love them with your whole being. Angels were only meant to guide and watch. He liked the human factor much better.

"Ya'know, he still needs a name," Dean went on. "Have ya thought of one yet?"

Cas shook his head no. He was nervous. He wasn't sure any picked would give the little guy justice. "Can't you think of something?" Cas pleaded with Dean. He had more experience.

"Yeah, I can. I jest thought ya would want to since ya found him," Dean replied with a small smile. "That's usually how it goes. Finders Keepers and all that."

Cas shrugged.

Of course though, leave it Dean to come up with something. He had a nack for names. It would be a couple of nights later, when the two of them were in bed, and the kitten had made Castiel's chest his sleeping spot. Dean might have to fight for that spot later. Until now, he was content using his love's shoulder.

"Shadow,"

"What?" Cas asked him.

"What do ya think of the name Shadow?" Dean repeated.

Cas looked down at the kitten. He didn't understand why he would chose such a name. Dean would go on to explain. "He likes to follow us around," Dean reminded him with a smile, and that much was true. Dean had lost count he'd tripped over the kitten. When the kitten couldn't find one, he would go to the other. "Ya'know, like a shadow. Plus, he is black. Shadows are black."

"Shadow," Cas pronounced again, letting it roll off his tonge.

This time, the kitten perked up and looked up at Cas as if he knew he was talking to him. Dean pointed up at him. "I think he likes it."

"Do you like that name Shadow?" he asked the kitten.

"Meow." was it's answer.

As a reward for Dean, the kitten jumped from Castiel's chest to Dean's head of hair. Dean wouldn't have to fight for Castiel's chest as a pillow. At least this way, they could share him one way or another.

The kitten wasn't the only one who followed Castiel.

**Fin. **

**A/N:** (continued): HA! I finished it! I am proud. It's short I know but it's the only thing would come out of me. Now, I must go redeem myself for the Ruby/Sam ficcy that I posted with a Sam/Gabriel.


End file.
